


Последний снег в Миннесоте

by tashiruya_meiji



Series: Reed900 dilogy [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Minnesota, Other, Out of Character, RK900 is Richard, Road Trips, Songfic, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashiruya_meiji/pseuds/tashiruya_meiji
Summary: RK900 учится понимать близость.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed900 dilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Последний снег в Миннесоте

**Author's Note:**

> Плейлист - https://music.yandex.ru/users/tashiruya-meiji/playlists/1014  
> Карта Миннесоты - http://states-of-america.ru/karty-ssha/karta-minnesoty.jpg  
> Упоминаемые фильмы: "Фарго" (1996), "Побег из Шоушенка" (настоятельно рекомендую к просмотру ещё мини-сериал "Фарго" 2014 года).  
> Книга, которую читает RK900: Чак Паланик "Удушье".  
> Эпиграф: Pulp - Common people

_I want to live like common people,  
I want to do whatever common people do,  
I want to sleep with common people,  
I want to sleep with common people like you._

Гэвин сказал, что ехать стоит ночью, потому что так они приедут к утру, к самому рассвету, если его ещё получится увидеть.

― Там есть фермы ― на юго-западе ― и видно горизонт. Это не Детройт, в котором ни черта не видно из-за небоскрёбов. Хотя, может, где-нибудь в пригороде и нормально, ― Гэвин смотрел на дорогу, внимательно и неотрывно. 

За окнами плыли ночные фонари у домов, вывески, перекрёстные светофоры, которые стоят в пригородах, знаки со светоотражающими элементами, ещё раз вывески. 

Ричард смотрел на это, как в первый раз.

До I-94 ещё 10 миль. До кромешной темноты за окнами ― неизвестно сколько. Ричард знает, что не видел ни разу, как это: за окнами темнота, а впереди дорога света. Гэвин говорил, что это ― самое лучшее в ночных поездках.

На панельных часах ― 01:14. По радио ― «Pool Song» Longwave (Гэвин сказал, что это классная волна). На заднем сиденье ― две зимние куртки и спортивная сумка с тёплой сухой одеждой, зарядкой для телефона, планшетом, зубной щеткой, контейнером с сэндвичами, пакетом эвкалиптовых леденцов и бутылкой воды. Хотя, конечно, стоило сделать горячий чай в термосе. 

Ричард поправил свой свитер, немного узкий в плечах. Рукава у свитера тёмно-синие, как зимняя ночь, и не закрывают запястья. Ричард пытался их растянуть, но не вышло. Непривычно. Очень непривычно. 

Это Гэвин надел на него и сказал: 

― Во, отлично, как раз в твоём стиле. 

― Но я не нуждаюсь в тёплой одежде, ― от шерсти было странное ощущение. Ричард не находил для него конкретных слов.

― Там пиздец холодно. Холоднее, чем у нас, ― сам Гэвин надел на себя толстую кофту, без надписей, без рисунков. 

― Сейчас в штате Миннесота шестьдесят четыре градуса, в то время как у нас ― на три градуса холоднее. 

― Всё, перестань, ― Гэвин швырнул ему свои старые джинсы и шапку. ― Напяливай молча. 

Но это был его какой-то план. 

― Зачем мне другая одежда, Гэв? ― Ричард смотрел на фары со встречной.

― Чтобы не просекли, что ты робот, ― он притормозил на красном и откинулся на спинку. ― Я совсем, что ли, тупой: везти тебя в форме копа в другой штат, когда ты даже не являешься моей собственностью. 

― А я думал, что тебе просто нравится надевать на меня свою старую одежду, ― Ричард устроился в кресле. 

― Это уже какие-то игры в барби, но, впрочем, иногда бывает забавно, ― его рука расслабленно лежала на руле, на неё падал зелёный отсвет «Пикник у Джесс», пока они стояли на перекрёстке двадцать секунд. 

― А если бы я был твоим личным андроидом, что бы ты сначала сделал с моей внешностью? 

― Я бы снял этот сраный диод. Он напрягает. 

Ричард подцепил кончиками пальцев тонкий край чипа и резким движением содрал светодиод. По ощущениям ― как оторвать от кожи кусок липкой ленты.

Гэвин присвистнул.

― Объяснять это будешь сам, мне лишние вопросы не нужны. Его же можно будет потом всунуть обратно? 

― Не знаю. ― Ричард положил диод себе на ладонь ― маленький, круглый, может выдать его с головой и всеми мыслями. 

― Ну хоть убери его куда-нибудь, чтобы не просрать.

Ричард убрал его в карман джинсов. 

Заиграла «Disco 2000» Pulp. Гэвин прибавил громкость. 

― Скоро эта волна закончится, и нам придётся слушать кантри. 

Ричард ощущал себя необычно, как будто с выездом из города начинался для него совершенно другой мир, наполненный своими оттенками, запахами и звуками. 

― Надеюсь, тебе хватит энергии, и ты не отрубишься посреди леса. 

За табличкой «Вы покинули Детройт. Доброго пути!» начинались уже только фонари магистрали, фары и радиопомехи городских волн.

***

― Посмотри направо и увидишь Мичиган, ― Гэвин немного сбавил скорость. Ричард увидел только чёрное бесконечное пространство и белый снежный берег. ― Охуенное озеро, похоже на море. Кстати, туристы так часто и думают, что это море.

― Такого в Детройте нет, ― Ричард запомнил для себя это пустое глубокое ничто, без горизонта и линии неба. 

― В Детройте вообще ничего нет. Так что смотри и радуйся. Это совсем небольшой кусок, дальше оно будет уже в черте города и выглядит совсем по-другому. Там фонари, мосты, цивильные пляжи. На обратном пути можем заехать в Сейнт Джозеф и попялиться на маяки. Хочешь? 

― Хочу.

― Вот ты за рулём и будешь, ― Гэвин довольно усмехнулся. ― Я бы и сейчас заехал, но это нужно сворачивать с трассы. А я хочу утром быть уже в штате, а ведь ещё нужно успеть поспать.

― А где мы остановимся? ― Ричард открыл на навигаторе карту Миннесоты.

― Везде.

― То есть?

― То есть везде, где захочется, у нас на это целых три дня. Хоть в лесу, хоть в Дулуте, мне везде нормально. 

― Мне непонятно, есть ли у нас конкретный маршрут.

― У нас есть несколько классных мест, куда я хочу, остальное зависит от желания. Весь прикол как раз в том, что ты едешь, куда захочешь. Такое своеобразное ощущение свободы. У тебя нет планов дальше ближайших двух часов, и это охуенно. Ты можешь прокатать дохрена бензина, наделать лишних кругов и посмотреть на одну и ту же сосну восемь раз, но тебе это будет в кайф. Понимаешь?

― То есть весь маршрут зависит от спонтанного желания?

― Можно и так сказать. 

― Это странно, ― Ричард оттянул рукав свитера.

― Это круто. Так что можешь придумать, куда тебе хочется, а потом внезапно мне выдать. И мы туда поедем. 

Ричард поставил семь случайных точек на карте штата Миннесота ― кто знает, можно ли туда вообще доехать? 

Гэвин свернул на парковку придорожного кафе ― вывеска «У Джо» белыми лучами упала на плечо и руки. С витрины растекался уютно-жёлтый свет. 

― Пошли подышим, ― что означало «я покурю, а ты постоишь рядом». Гэвин дотянулся до курток на заднем сиденье и кинул одну Ричарду ― шуршащую, старую, с нашивкой на кармане (полярник на лыжах) и сломанной молнией. Вышел из машины, хлопнув дверью и прозвенев связкой ключей в руке. 

2:58, близко к пригороду Чикаго. Температура ― 62 градуса. Ветра нет. Гэвин сказал, что сейчас вернётся, и зашёл внутрь кафе, сунув руки в карманы. Через витрину можно было увидеть, что он купил себе горячий шоколад. 

Ричард отошёл в сторону от парковки, от яркого света, от негромкой музыки из уличных динамиков. Над головой ― точки звёзд на черном небе. Ричард знал, что эти звёзды ― свет, который остался от взрыва, а не сама звезда. Это знали многие, но до сих пор складывали из них созвездия и давали им имена и легенды. Как дают имена всему, что их окружает. Как дают легенды всему, что им нравится. Под ногами ― рыхлый, медленно тающий снег, не совсем белый даже в темноте, потому что белее него свет вывески и фонаря. Ричард оставил на нём чёткие следы от своего ботинка ― такие же серые и мокрые. 

Гэвин ― в двух шагах за спиной ― шмыгнул носом и потёр руки. 

― Удивительно, как такие простые вещи могут впечатлять. Я даже не услышал, как ты подошёл, ― Ричард смотрел перед собой. Пусто и черно. Сверху есть хотя бы звёзды. ― Что там? Степь? 

― Наверное, ― скорее всего, он отпил из стакана. ― Можно спуститься на пляж, только это через дорогу.

― Ты ждёшь от меня спонтанное желание? 

Гэвин не ответил. Пощёлкал зажигалкой, отошёл в сторону, посмотрел по сторонам. Сделал ещё пару осторожных глотков: видимо, слишком горячий. Подошёл обратно. 

― Там ведь тоже темно, на озере. 

― Значит едем дальше. Кстати, ― он вытащил что-то из кармана куртки и сунул Ричарду в руки. ― Держи на память, ― и пошёл к машине.

Открытка с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Иллинойс!» и побережьем в Чикаго. Мелкими цифрами на обороте, карандашом ― цена в 45 центов. Ричард спрятал её во внутренний карман.

***

В 7:28 в мотеле возле Рочестера Ричард увидел свой первый рассвет. Гэвин давно спал, в одежде, почти лицом в подушку, глубоко и, скорее всего, без снов. А Ричард стоял у окна и смотрел, как весь мир (небо, деревья, снег, трасса, рамы, подоконник, стены и пол, край кровати, руки) окрашивался золотым, словно плыл расплавленный металл, и красным, словно брызнул сок раздавленной ягоды. Солнце ― ровный розовый диск, и Ричард бы никогда не подумал, что оно может быть таким. Небо ― чистое, и он бы никогда не подумал, что можно желать раствориться в нём без остатка и границ. Он это знал, но понимал впервые.

В 12:01 Гэвин взял себе чашку чёрного кофе (как он привык) и кусок шарлотки, Ричард листал «National Geographic» за 2031 год, взятый со стойки: тотальное сокращение популяции лемуров из-за спроса на них как домашних питомцев; лечение всевозможных зависимостей с помощью новых технологий; эволюция человеческого вида в сторону киборгов; важность использования теста Роршаха в психиатрии; пустыня Намиб, которая покрывает 130 тысяч квадратных километров. 

― Смотри, как красиво, ― он развернул журнал на столе: на старых помятых листах яркие фотографии, бесконечные песчаные дюны, стаи фламинго, край океана, синие горы. ― Ты бы хотел поехать в пустыню?

Гэвин посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

― Нахрена? Я похож на любителя экстремального туризма?

― А как он выглядит?

Гэвин лениво отмахнулся.

― Проехали, ― и отпил из чашки.

― Кстати, ты знаешь, что до сих пор загрязнение Мирового Океана является самой главной экологической проблемой? ― Ричард задумчиво обвёл пальцем напечатанный песчаный горизонт. 

― Да, я в курсе.

― На две тысячи тридцать девятый эта проблема только усугубилась. Исчезло несколько десятков видов морских животных и рыб. Чистые водные ресурсы сократились на тридцать процентов по сравнению с две тысячи семнадцатым. Это значит, что ещё несколько лет, и человечеству будет недоступна чистая вода даже на курортах. При этом ресурсы питьевой воды, не требующей очистки, составляют ноль процентов ещё с две тысячи восемнадцатого года. 

― Ты будешь мне пересказывать всё, что прочитал?

― Нет, я знал это, и ты это знаешь. Просто я посмотрел на статистику и подумал: почему человек так делает? Он берёт все природные ресурсы, не ограничивая себя, и считает, что эти ресурсы бесконечны, как и его потребности. Разве так и нужно? Что будет делать человек, если однажды это всё закончится?

― Скорее всего придумает заменитель. Придумал же он заменитель человека, хотя проблему с ростом населения никто не отменял, ― Гэвин усмехнулся и собрал вилкой оставшиеся крошки по тарелке. ― Или, что более вероятно, помрёт, но, как видишь… ― он развёл руками. ― Вот когда я был ещё в школе, я прочитал, что кто-то придумал делать еду на три-дэ принтере и сохранять её вкус. Я подумал: вот же полная хрень. А сейчас синтетическая еда ― это вполне нормально. Я ведь даже не задумался о том, сколько настоящих яблок было в этом пироге и были ли там вообще яблоки.

― Яблоки там были, я проверил, ― Ричард закрыл журнал и отодвинул на край стола. 

― Надо же, ― Гэвин взял зубочистку и пожевал её. ― Ещё одна причина любить этот штат.

Другие причины нужно было понять самому за три дня. 

День первый: Майр-Биг Айленд ― с озером, замёрзшим и ровным, как монета. Гэвин сказал:

― Зимой тут делать нечего, ― и, сунув руки в карманы куртки, прошёлся вдоль короткого заледеневшего берега; весь остальной край озера упирался в деревья. Гэвин мог сказать это сразу или даже отказаться. Это место было отмечено случайной точкой. Сюда вообще можно было не ехать. Но он согласился и заехал. ― Ту же степь ты из машины видел. Если ты хочешь увидеть оленя, то его можно увидеть в любом другом парке.

В прериях небо сливалось с землёй и становилось бесконечностью, ветер дул, как в распахнутые двери, и двигал лопасти мельниц. Ричард шёл вперёд и проваливался в снег по колено. Джинсы намокали и застывали от холода, в ботинки забивался снег и не таял. Гэвин был где-то позади, и Ричард обернулся. Он стоял у машины, на обочине, на самой границе между серой трассой и океаном снега. Тёмной фигурой. В плотно застёгнутой куртке. Стоял и прикуривал от зажигалки, постоянно её встряхивая. Скорее всего, он даже ругался. В зажигалке просто кончился газ. 

― Нам надо погреться, ― Гэвин настроил отопление в машине, стало тепло (71,6 градусов). ― Так что давай зарулим куда-нибудь, я поем, ты подумаешь, а потом едем дальше. 

Ричард посмотрел на карту. 

― Мы едем в Кайлен Вуд?

― И проведём там всё своё сраное время, ― он вырулил на трассу. ― Да, мы едем в Кайлен Вуд. И включи музыку. 

На первой попавшейся волне играла «Machine Gun» Slowdive. 

― Оставь. 

Ричард прибавил немного громкости. 

По обочине тянулись поля, поля, поля, невысокие проволочные ограды. Ещё 100 миль до Кайлен Вуда. 

― Зачем ты взял меня с собой? ― Ричард смотрел в окно и растягивал рукава у свитера. 

Гэвин ответил не сразу. Когда кончилась песня и началась реклама (распродажа зимних вещей в торговом центре Миннеаполиса, скидки на снегоуборочные машины: «Успейте убрать снег до прихода тёплых температур!», новинки в меню сети ресторанов быстрого питания «FFT»). 

― А ты что, против? 

― Нет, просто я думаю: какой в этом смысл, если ты уже всё подписал и должен вернуть меня в «Киберлайф» до седьмого марта. 

― Слушай. Я сдал грёбаные экзамены. 

Да, знание уставов, уголовного и гражданского права ― в основном хорошо; основы безопасности, вождение, физическая подготовка ― отлично; психологические тесты успешно пройдены… Да, Гэвин всё сдал. Это стоило ему долгих бессонных ночей и вымотанных нервов. 

― Я их сдал и заслужил хренов отдых. Не то чтобы одному совсем скучно ездить, я всегда делал это один. Но почему бы и не поехать с кем-то, если есть возможность. Тем более ты меня не бесишь. Доволен ответом? 

Ричард не ответил. Наверное, он хотел услышать что-то другое. 

Бледное небо пересекала стая чёрных точек-птиц.

На радио поставили Queen. 

― Я знаю эту песню, ― потому что находил старый диск с ней в его коробках, неразобранных после переезда. Потому что никто уже не слушает CD-диски, их уже просто негде проигрывать, а Гэвин их всё равно когда-то собирал и сейчас хранит в коробках. ― И я знаю, что она тебе нравится. 

Гэвин усмехнулся.

― Достань мне воду из сумки.

***

В Кайлен-Вуд были тропы. Много троп, мостов, ветвистых деревьев, оледенелых камней по берегу реки, замёрзших водопадов. Там не было ветра и не было никаких других звуков, кроме звука их шагов. Гэвин шёл впереди спокойно, смотря себе под ноги, подошвы его ботинок сминали подтаявший снег и оставляли продавленные следы на дорожках.

― Раньше здесь была разрешена рыбалка, ― он поправил капюшон. ― Я думал о том, чтобы этим заняться, но как-то всё не дошло из-за работы. А теперь уже нельзя.

― Сейчас осталось мало парков, где разрешена рыбалка. В Миннесоте таких мест осталось пять. А что такого в рыбалке?

― Мой отец говорил, что это расслабляет. Что-то типа медитации на природе. Говорил, что когда ты стоишь по колено в воде или просто торчишь с удочкой на берегу, то ощущаешь всё вокруг намного острее, и весь мир начинает вертеться как-то иначе, и время идёт по-другому. То есть прикол рыбалки даже не в том, сколько рыбы ты поймаешь, а в том, чтобы это ощутить. Это я тебе процитировал, если что. Сам я этого никогда не ощущал.

Они спустились к реке (Де-Мойн, так было написано в буклете, так было написано на карте). С берегов она была покрыта тонким светлым льдом, который медленно таял под завершением февраля. С больших круглых камней по берегу уже сошёл снег, и кое-где они темнели неровными пятнами. Ричард сел на один и, вытянув ноги вперёд, упёрся носком ботинка в хрупкую корочку замёрзшей реки. 

― Ты уже здесь был, верно? 

Гэвин опустился рядом на корточки. 

― Был. С отцом когда-то давно, ― он смотрел за реку и щурился от белизны снега и неба. ― Мы были летом, и я запомнил это место немного иным.

Его лицо казалось каким-то другим в этом месте, при этом чистом свете. На нём стало больше морщин, царапин, крохотных шрамов. Ричард понял, что никогда его таким не видел даже при свете самой яркой лампы, даже при полумраке комнаты. За несколько секунд он оказался открытым, чистым и самым честным, каким только мог вообще быть. От этого Ричард ощутил что-то смутное внутри себя, словно это его испугало своей откровенностью. 

― Сейчас я чувствую, что с этим местом что-то не так. Как будто оно какое-то неправильное. Я не знаю, что это, ― он повертел в руках зажигалку. Ту самую, в которой уже нет газа. ― Возможно, я просто сильно повзрослел. 

Ричард не знал, что сказать. Они молчали какое-то время, которое даже сложно измерить.

Река тихо шла своим течением, шурша между берегами. Ричард взял круглый чёрный камешек с наледью и сжал его в ладони. И лёд не таял. 

― Гэвин, я должен тебе кое-что сказать, ― Ричард подтянул к груди колени и обхватил их руками. ― Это очень важно. 

― То, что ты девиант ― я в курсе, ― Гэвин выпрямился и размял колени. 

― Откуда ты знаешь? 

― Я тупой по-твоему? Давно уже понял, по тебе ведь видно. Просто сделал вид, что я не знаю. В «Киберлайф» поймут всё намного быстрее и так же быстро починят. Так что расслабься и наслаждайся миром, пока не отобрали, ― он посмотрел в пустое небо и зажмурился. ― Только этого разговора не было. Ты мне этого не говорил, я этого не знаю. Перезапиши, если можно. Иначе у меня будут из-за тебя проблемы. 

― Хорошо.

Если ещё хоть какая-то часть системы может исправно работать.

_«Я хочу сказать, что мне здесь нравится. Правда. Я очень рад, что мы сюда приехали»._

В мотеле где-то возле Уилмара в 23:21 Гэвин отогревался под толстым одеялом, а Ричард нашёл по телевизору фильм. 

Мужчина и женщина в ресторане, у неё ― стакан колы со льдом и трубочкой, у него ― очки на носу, и похож он на азиата. Она называла его Майк. 

«Давай за лучшие времена», ― и поднял стакан.

«За лучшие времена». Они выпили. 

«А потом я увидел тебя по телевизору и вспомнил, что ты мне всегда нравилась!» ― и широко заулыбался. 

― Ты смотрел этот фильм? 

Мужчина на экране внезапно начал плакать. 

― Давно, ― Гэвин устроился поудобнее. ― Он старый, старше меня. 

― Я бы хотел посмотреть его с начала, чтобы понять, кто эти люди.

― Перемотай, если можно. Или посмотри на планшете, у тебя полно времени, пока я сплю.

На экране уже другой мужчина сидел за столиком с женщиной и пил шампанское из узких бокалов. Почему-то красивой эту картинку назвать не получалось. Ричард поискал пульт.

― Куда мы едем завтра?

― До Бемиджи. А что будет между ― придумаем. ― Гэвин зевнул. Ричард перемотал на начало (прошёл уже час от фильма, это далеко).

Гэвин уснул где-то после первых пяти минут фильма. Ричард подвинулся к нему ближе ― настолько, чтобы ощущать тепло ― и выключил свет. Поправил одеяло. Странно: вроде всегда брали номер для двоих и в очередной раз вторая кровать осталась нетронутой. Из окна светил фонарь. Экран телевизора светился голубым. Ричард накрыл руку Гэвина своей и стал смотреть кино. 

В 1:30 фильм кончился. До утра оставалось много времени. Отключаться не было желания. Ричард смотрел в потолок, листал каналы, Ричард выходил из номера и смотрел на небо, возвращался и думал, наверное, обо всём. О пустынях, о снеге, об океанах, о людях, о Гэвине, об андроидах, о ноябрьском восстании, о себе.

Ричард чувствовал, что всё правильно. Пока лёгким Гэвина нужен воздух, пока ему нужно дышать, пока он испытывает голод и жажду, пока его тело нуждается в тепле, пока его глаза слезятся от яркого света и белоснежного снега, пока у него есть причины ругать кого-то и кого-то любить, пока он любит свои книги, фильмы, музыку, свои места и города, пока ему нравятся выпечка с фруктами и горячий чёрный кофе, пока он нуждается во сне, пока ему что-то снится, пока он любит свою работу и отдаёт ей всего себя ― пока всё это есть в Гэвине, Ричард будет ощущать, что всё правильно, что всё должно быть именно так и он не существует зря. Пока всё это есть в Гэвине, Ричард будет в нём нуждаться. Когда в Гэвине это закончится ― закончится всё.

Гэвин крепко спал. Вероятно, завтра он снова будет всю дорогу за рулём. Кажется, вождение автомобиля доставляло ему какое-то особое удовольствие. Возможно, Ричард этого никогда не поймёт. 

Ричард полистал библиотеку в планшете Гэвина, выбрал какую-то книгу и открыл её. 

«Если вы собираетесь это читать, то не надо. Всё равно через пару страниц вам захочется отложить книжку. Так что лучше и не начинайте».

***

― Ты прочитал её всю? ― Утром от этой новости Гэвин выглядел очень довольным.

Ричард кивнул, и тогда Гэвин засмеялся. Громко засмеялся, откинувшись на спинку стула.

― И что? Понравилось? ― он широко улыбался. 

― Я не думаю, что это так. Точнее, мне кажется, я её просто не понял. Хотя где-то в конце я даже расстроился из-за того, что он не Мессия, а она не врач. Что они в какой-то степени сумасшедшие. Я не понял, почему книга так называется. Точнее, посыл для этого есть: его, так скажем, афера с удушьем, но это оказалось не таким ключевым моментом. Я почти всю ночь думал о том, что я прочитал. Доля неприятного в этой книге есть, но мне было интересно. Можно считать, что это первое художественное произведение, которое я прочитал по собственной воле. 

― Зачем ты вообще её читал?

― Мне известно, что можно понять человека, узнав его предпочтения в литературе, кинематографе и музыке. В принципе обмен элементами культуры считается взаимным обменом мыслями и идеями. Люди буквально приглашают узнать себя, дав кому-то книги из своей библиотеки, показав любимые фильмы или включив любимые песни. Я думал, что мне это поможет, но я больше запутался.

Гэвин вытащил зубочистку и пальцами сломал её пополам. 

― Ну ты нашёл, конечно, что выбрать. 

― Это было на твоём планшете, Гэвин! 

― Ну и что? Там же полно всякой херни. Ты мог выбрать что угодно, любую другую херню, но ты выбрал именно это, и теперь сидишь с лицом, как будто тебя обозвали грязной жопой, и ты это запомнил на всю жизнь. ― Гэвин засмеялся и посмотрел на него как-то заинтересованно. ― Боже, ну ты даёшь. 

В Гленвуде на обед Гэвин заказал рагу с мясом, безалкогольный глинтвейн и печенье. С открытой кухни пахло жареным маслом, по телевизору шёл хоккей. Официантка (не андроид, удивительно; симпатичная, со светлыми волосами) улыбнулась Гэвину, записала его заказ и повернулась к Ричарду.

― А вы что будете? 

― Мне не нуж…

― Он не голоден, ― сказал Гэвин, скрестив руки на груди. 

― Да, я не голоден, ― повторил Ричард и потёр плечи. Официантка ещё раз улыбнулась, повторила заказ и ушла. ― Я ведь и сам могу сказать. 

― Ты собирался сказать, что ты в принципе не жрёшь, ― Гэвин откинулся на спинку стула. ― А этого нам не надо. 

― Но нас здесь всё равно никто не знает, и мы не остаёмся на одном месте дольше половины суток. 

― Мне похер. У нас был уговор. Так что веди себя как надо, ― Гэвин нахмурился и принялся листать что-то в планшете. 

Ричард отвернулся к окну. Дома, дома, дорога. Церковь через дорогу. Жители убирали большими лопатами мокрый снег возле своих домов, расчищали дорожки к гаражу. С кухни задышало горячим паром, и стёкла немного запотели. 

Гэвину принесли его обед и сразу ― счёт. 

― Иногда я жалею, что не умею принимать пищу и не могу почувствовать её вкуса. Из-за этого я никогда не узнаю, почему людям нравится та или иная еда, почему тебе нравится кофе, китайская лапша и пироги с яблоками, а зелёный чай, пицца с пепперони и зефир нет. 

Гэвин поднял на него взгляд и серьёзно ответил:

― Всё просто: чай похож на ссанину, зефир слишком сладкий, а пепперони слишком жирная и солёная. 

На территории штата Миннесота находится более 11 тысяч озёр, среди которых есть Верхнее Озеро. По территории штата проходит более 6 тысяч рек и ручьев, среди которых есть река Миссисипи и её притоки. Территория штата на треть покрыта лесами. На западе находятся прерии, они входят в территорию, называемую Великими равнинами. Штат Миннесота входит в территорию, называемую Средним Западом. Природные ресурсы штата тщательно охраняются, поэтому он остаётся одним из самых экологичных. 

Гэвин это всё знал, как знает любой американец, хорошо учившийся в школе, а география родной страны никогда не считалась сложным предметом. Или знает, как американец, любящий этот штат. Ричард тоже это знал, потому что это общие сведения, их найти очень просто ― посмотри на карту, и узнаешь уже половину. Потому что это, наверное, важно. 

От Уилмара до Бемиджи ― 181 миля вверх на север, около четырёх часов, три ― с умеренной скоростью, без заездов в национальные парки, которые встречаются по пути, без остановок на покурить, заправить автомобиль, поесть, отдохнуть. А если с ними, то получится почти семь часов. 

За эти семь часов Ричард запомнил виды четырёх национальных парков, около пяти небольших городков и шести деревень. Они мало чем отличались друг от друга, везде равнины, ледяные озёра, застывшие речные водопады (когда замерзают водопады, останавливается время). Иногда леса, густые, тёмные, почти чёрные. 

День второй: небо всё такое же белое. 

Гэвин относился к этому штату, как к одной из вещей, которые люди собирают для себя на память, тем самым закрепляя за ними важные события, свои чувства и ушедшее время. Гэвин относился к этому штату, как к месту, куда хочется вернуться. Как к отдельному миру, в котором нет связей и обязательств, где человек остаётся наедине с собой. 

Ричард где-то читал, что можно выбрать место, в котором никогда не был или был лишь однажды, полюбить его и сделать своим домом, в который хочется вернуться. Люди так и делают: влюбляются в города, чтобы потом в них переехать спустя несколько лет и жить. И чувствовать себя на своём месте.

В этом штате на заправках продавались открытки. Практически все отпечатаны до 2035 года малым тиражом, потому что их никто не покупает, кроме филокартистов и некоторых туристов. Но сколько филокартистов существует в США на 2039 год ― неизвестно, вывести такую статистику невозможно. Интересно, что почтовые открытки чаще всего покупают с видом города или красивых природных мест, нежели с каким-то другим изображением, поскольку такая открытка может заменить распечатанную фотографию и иногда приравнивается к сувениру. Почтовые открытки давно не используются по своему прямому назначению ― быть «открытым письмом» ― поскольку в век продвинутых технологий нет потребности дарить изображение посещённого места кому-то другому, можно отправить фотографию. 

Открытки тоже можно отнести к вещам, которые наделяют воспоминаниями. 

Ричард рассматривал открытки со стойки: пляж Верхнего озера, пляж Ред-Лейк и горы, осенние деревья в Дулуте, маяки Дулута, камни берегов, высотки Миннеаполиса, вид на Бемиджи, Пол Баньян. 2 доллара 43 цента за одну. 

― Посчитай пять галлонов, ― сказал Гэвин парню за кассой и повернулся к Ричарду. Забрал наугад из его рук две открытки (маяк и Бемиджи) и показал кассиру. ― Ещё вот это и две «Пепси». 

Ричард понял: в Миннесоте очень тихо. Миннесота похожа на штиль в океане (по крайней мере на такой, какой показывали в фильмах). В Миннесоте не так много андроидов ― около 5 тысяч на весь штат; по сравнению с Мичиганом (9 тысяч на штат) это большой плюс. Во всём штате низкий уровень преступности, в то время как один Детройт всё ещё считается одним из самых криминальных городов в стране. Здесь прекрасная природа (72 государственных парка), достойная открыток, буклетов, фотографий, походов и восхождений. Человек, живущий в таком шумном городе, как Детройт, заслуживает это тихое место.

Ричард понял: Миннесота успокаивает Гэвина. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.

***

«Я ловил себя на том, что очень волнуюсь оттого, что сижу и думаю о своём. Я думаю, что только свободный человек может испытывать волнение. Свободный человек в начале долгого пути, исход которого неизвестен. Надеюсь, я смогу совершить его, достигнув побережья. Надеюсь увидеть своего друга и пожать ему руку. Надеюсь, что Тихий океан такой же голубой, каким я видел его в своих мечтах. Я надеюсь».

В 22:58 на титрах Гэвин уже спал. Ричард выключил телевизор и потушил свет. Прислушался к звукам за стенами ― ничего, кроме ветра и редких машин. Они буквально в самом центре страны, ещё вверх ― и уже север и граница с Канадой. 

_В чём смысл этой поездки? В чём смысл пеших прогулок, молчания, фотографирования видов? В чём смысл музыки в дороге? В чём смысл вещей, которые покупаешь в дороге? В чём смысл красного рассвета и лилового заката над прериями? В чём смысл совместного просмотра фильмов вечером в мотеле? В чём смысл чужого свитера и отсутствия диода? В чём смысл одной кровати на двоих, когда в номере есть вторая?_

Если положить ладонь Гэвину на лоб, можно ощутить температуру в 91,4 градусов. Если провести ладонью аккуратно вниз по лицу, можно ощутить неровность кожи, щетину, родинки, царапины. Можно ощутить биение пульса на виске. Можно заметить, как слегка дрожат веки, как будто он рассматривает сны. Можно услышать глубокое дыхание. 

Ричард наклонился к нему и коснулся губами его шеи. Тёплой, пахнущей мылом. Андроиду недоступно чувствовать вкус, но, вероятно, у клеток эпидермиса вкуса просто нет. Под мягкой кожей размеренно бился пульс. Его можно попробовать поймать, и Ричард поцеловал там, где пульсировала сонная артерия. Ещё раз. И ещё раз. 

Гэвин шумно вдохнул. 

― Что ты делаешь? 

Если поцеловать Гэвина в шею, он проснётся. 

Ричард приподнялся над ним. Гэвин смотрел на него, снизу вверх, цвет его радужки в темноте казался серым. Он явно всё понял, но всё равно спросил снова:

― _Что_ ты делаешь? 

Это был волевой импульс. Один из немногих, которые вообще с ним случались за это время. 

― Я не знаю. ― Если бы у Ричарда был диод, он бы светился жёлтым. ― Но мне сильно этого хотелось. 

Гэвин молчал. Молчал и смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Ричард ощутил его тёплую ладонь на своём бедре, пальцы, медленно поглаживающие складки старых джинсов на колене ― Ричард ощущал эти касания даже через ткань, даже через плотность скина. Внутри проходили импульсы прямо в центр его организма, концентрировались и разносились по всему телу, по шее, по плечам, по рукам, по пальцам... 

Ричард потянул вверх за края своего свитера и снял его. Шерсть затрещала от статического электричества. Ладонь Гэвина оглаживала оголённый живот, и скин сползал от его касаний неровным пятном, меняющим границы. Ричард подцепил край его футболки.

― Ты можешь… 

Гэвин снял её сам и убрал в сторону, сел на кровати, и между ними осталось совсем небольшое расстояние ― оно не измеримо в дюймах, оно вообще ничем не измеримо, кроме как ощущениями. Если коснуться лица Гэвина ладонью, то с неё сползёт скин, и всё станет ощущаться намного острее.

Если поцеловать Гэвина, то можно ощутить, наверное, всё. Не разделимое на части, не имеющее названия, не измеримое ни по одной существующей шкале. Если бы Ричард мог дышать, он бы задыхался. Если бы он мог дрожать, ему бы свело мышцы от перенапряжения. Если бы он мог сходить с ума, с ним это давно уже случилось бы. 

Всё верно. Поцелуй ― выражение любви и близости. 

― И что ты чувствуешь?

Если сесть Гэвину на бёдра, будет намного удобнее. Если прижаться к Гэвину теснее, то в местах соприкосновения сползёт скин, и всё его тепло будет ощущаться ярче ― на десятки градусов выше. От концентрации тепла можно сгореть изнутри, и это было бы самой правильной смертью. Самой искренней и, наверное, бесценной. 

― Не знаю. ― Можно закрыть глаза для того, чтобы сосредоточиться. ― Я чувствую твою температуру и ритм твоего сердцебиения где-то в себе. Что с этим делать?

Гэвин улыбнулся, но это тут же пропало в темноте. Можно было понять по напряжению мышц его лица. 

― Живи теперь с этим. 

― Это будет со мной всегда? 

― Нет, совсем недолго. 

― Тогда я хочу ещё. 

И Ричард вернулся в это чувство ещё на неисчислимое количество минут. 

Если провести ладонью вниз и коснуться паха, то можно ощутить, как напряглись мышцы Гэвина, как он крепче сжал пальцы. Если его коснуться, то Гэвин шумно выдохнет и закроет глаза, а по его коже пробегут мурашки. 

― Позволь мне попробовать, ― сказал Ричард, уткнувшись ему в плечо и поудобнее устроившись. 

― Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, ― Гэвин сжал его запястье. ― Ты этого толком не почувствуешь.

― Всего лишь попробовать. 

Гэвин расслабил руку.

Его можно аккуратно поглаживать, водить пальцами по внутренней стороне бёдер, можно целовать его шею и покусывать кожу. Если это всё делать, то можно ощутить, как рука Гэвина ляжет между лопатками. Ричард попытался сконцентрироваться на своих ощущениях, но ничего не вышло. Гэвин, вздохнув, обхватил его руку своей и, сжав, показал темп движения. Минута, две ― он отстранил его руку. 

― Всё, хватит. Слезь с меня, ― он поправил бельё и поискал футболку. 

― Тебе не понравилось?

― У тебя не получается это делать, ― Гэвин встряхнул её и надел. 

― Тогда покажи, как. Как тебе нравится. 

― Уже нет смысла. 

― Почему? ― Ричард почему-то ощутил себя абсолютно беззащитным. Гэвин встал с кровати и надел джинсы. Вытащил из кармана мятую пачку сигарет. 

― Наверное, я тебя просто не хочу. 

― Извини. 

― За что? ― Гэвин повернулся к нему. ― За то, что ты робот, а у меня на роботов особо не стоит? Забей на это, подрочишь кому-нибудь ещё, жизнь-то у тебя длинная. 

Он взял куртку и вышел из номера. Ричард услышал его шаги по лестнице вниз ― к месту для курения. Ричард понял, что он остался в тёмном номере один. Ричард заметил, какая у него белая кожа в этой темноте ― почти светится. Ричард ощутил, как он моментально остыл. 

Он поправил на себе джинсы и, смяв в руках свитер, вышел из номера. 44 градуса. Холодно. Для людей это ― холодно. Деревья чернели на тёмно-синем небе как разлитая краска. Всё те же звёзды, как и тогда у Мичигана ― россыпью мелких осколков. Трасса с другой стороны мотеля, короткая вспышка фар. Днём по новостям на завтра пообещали ветер. 

Ричард старался ни о чём, совершенно ни о чём не думать.

***

Гэвин делал вид, что ничего не было. Совсем ничего. Возможно, для него действительно ничего не произошло.

Пляж Бемиджи ― белая равнина с пристанью. В начале марта лёд на озере уже тонкий и непрочный, можно провалиться, когда под ногами всё пойдёт трещинами. На пляже Бемиджи холодный ветер ― 9 миль в час. 

― Пиздец, конечно, ― Гэвин накинул на голову капюшон и сунул руки в карманы куртки. 

― Надо было взять тебе термос с горячим чаем. ― Они шли вдоль берега, на расстоянии друг от друга в пару футов. ― Так снизится вероятность обморожения конечностей и понижения общей температуры тела.

― У меня нет термоса, дебил. Я его не покупал. 

― Странно, что ты об этом не подумал, когда ехал сюда. Ты же знаешь, что здесь холодно, но берёшь с собой только тёплые вещи. Этого недостаточно. 

― О Господи. ― Гэвин развернулся к нему. ― И что ты предлагаешь? 

Ричард улыбнулся.

― Купить термос, наверное? Если исходить из того, сколько денег у тебя осталось, то можно купить термос в «IKEA». Я сравнил цены в разных торговых точках. Ближайший магазин, конечно, находится в Дулуте, но мы ведь туда сегодня едем, верно?

Гэвин засмеялся, и ветер унёс его смех за другой берег озера. Нет, Гэвин смеялся не над его словами. Гэвин смеялся над какими-то своими мыслями. Или ситуация показалась ему забавной. 

― Какой смысл покупать его, если мы завтра уезжаем в Детройт? 

― Но ты же всё равно сюда вернёшься. 

Гэвин не отвечал. Гэвин смотрел ему в глаза, рассматривал его лицо, держал руки в карманах и начинал мёрзнуть. 

― Рано или поздно, через год или через месяц, через несколько лет, один или с кем-то ещё ― не знаю точно, но ты сюда всё равно приедешь, Гэвин. 

Гэвин молча развернулся и пошёл вперёд, вдоль деревьев, где-то там вдалеке была трасса и стоял их автомобиль. Камни берега шуршали под мокрым снегом, когда он делал шаг. Свистел ветер, утихая и вновь становясь сильнее. 

― Зачем ты взял меня с собой, Гэвин?

Он остановился. 

― Что ты хотел мне всем этим доказать? 

Гэвин развернулся и подошёл. Он был спокоен. Удивительно спокоен. Ричард понял, что оттенок его радужки напоминает ему оттенок озёрного льда, если с его поверхности ладонью убрать снег.

― Лично тебе ― ничего. Абсолютно. Это всё для меня, понимаешь? Я прошёл по всем местам, которые помнил и которые хотел увидеть снова. Я много думал. Даже за год в ёбаном Детройте я столько не думал, как здесь за два дня. Я передумал всю свою сраную жизнь. Хотел понять: в какой момент всё повернуло в такую жопу? В такой огромный, мать его, пиздец, когда я даже заснуть не мог без специальных колёс. Почему я живу на сраной работе и сплю на диване в собственной квартире. Почему я выпиваю бутылку за неделю, почти как Андерсон, только я никого так серьёзно не терял. Почему моей хуёвой жизнью интересуется один только андроид, который считает, что может чувствовать. Ты считаешь, что я для тебя важен, что ты ко мне что-то чувствуешь, потому что, кроме меня, ты больше никого не знаешь и тебе не с кем сравнивать. Но всё намного сложнее, и если ты думаешь, что хоть немного понимаешь этот мир и понимаешь людей, то ты, блять, сильно ошибаешься. Люди не могут понять даже себя и тем более никогда не поймут друг друга. Один такой андроид для этого сраного мира нихуя не значит, как и один такой человек. Увы, это так. И я всё думал: что ты можешь для меня значить? Наверное, я и взял тебя с собой для того, чтобы понять, как я к тебе отношусь. И я понял, что ты мне ничего не заменишь. Ты не заменишь того, что я уже потерял, ты не заменишь мне когда-то любимую женщину, ты не исправишь ошибки моего отца, не исправишь моих ошибок, ты ничего с этим не сделаешь. Смирись, Ричард, с тем, что ты андроид, и ты не заменишь человека и ничего в его памяти не исправишь. Поэтому я от тебя отказался. Но и поэтому ты сейчас здесь. ― Он вытащил сигарету и попытался зажечь зажигалку, но ветер сбивал огонь. 

Ричард чувствовал пустоту. Странную пустоту, которая не могла физически образоваться внутри, которая не могла теснить в груди, которой не должно было существовать. 

― Всё? Ты доволен ответом? 

― Почему я должен быть им доволен? Почему ты всегда так спрашиваешь меня, Гэвин? 

― Потому что если ты считаешь себя девиантом, то ты якобы должен что-то чувствовать. Или хотя бы имеешь своё мнение, иначе это всё пустой пиздёж. ― Он наконец-то прикурил, и тонкая струйка дыма моментально растворилась в порыве ветра. ― Что думаешь?

Ричард смотрел на огонёк его сигареты, ярко вспыхивающий оранжевым на ветру. Смотрел на струи дыма, на сухие губы, зажимавшие фильтр, на обветренную кожу и чувствовал внутри себя всё то же ничего, как вакуум. 

― Я думаю: ты прав. Я не смогу стать заменой кого-то или чего-то. Может быть, я мог стать кем-то новым, но ты в это не поверишь. Ты не дашь мне такой возможности, ― Ричард посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. ― Я не хочу говорить с тобой, Гэвин. Вообще больше никогда. 

Пустота заполнилась злостью. Тихой злостью, не такой, как гнев, не такой, как ярость. Возможно, это разочарование. Тяжелое и глубокое. Неподъёмное и отвратительное. Лучше бы его не было. Может, лучше бы не было вообще ничего. Гэвин усмехнулся и пожевал фильтр сигареты. 

― Классно, Рич. Поздравляю. ― Он развернулся и пошёл дальше, вдоль кромки тающего льда. Ветер сбил с его головы капюшон и растрепал волосы, но Гэвин ухватил его за край и натянул обратно. 

Остаток дня они не разговаривали.

***

Дорога является общекультурным символом жизненного пути человека. Дорога ― это развитие, движение вперёд, поиски и новый опыт. Дорога ― это распахнутый настежь мир. Дорога ― это жизнь. Непрекращающаяся жизнь. Вечная даже для человека.

В Дулуте утром пошёл снег. Крупными белыми хлопьями он ложился на землю и тут же таял. Они были на пристани, Гэвин рассматривал пришедшие баржи и щёлкал зажигалкой, Ричард смотрел, как из-за барж волны озера становились больше и круче, как на берегу белый пар заводских труб сливался с небом и напоминал клубистые облака. Снег касался воды и тут же в ней растворялся. Снег касался рук Гэвина и исчезал, оставляя крохотные капли воды. Снег касался рук Ричарда и лежал мокрой снежинкой в его ладони. 

― Скорее всего, последний снег в этом году, ― сказал Гэвин и не отрывал взгляда от барж, окрашенных в сине-бело-красные полосы. ― Ну, точнее, в марте. Дальше будет уже тепло.

Снег касался лица Гэвина и моментально таял. Снег касался лица Ричарда и оставался на его коже. Ричард стирал его рукой.

Ричард закрыл глаза и хотел только, чтобы его тогда занесло этим снегом навсегда.

Перед дорогой обратно Гэвин сказал: «Теперь за рулём ты, а я заебался». Ричарду было безразлично. Музыку всё равно ставил Гэвин, какую скорость набирать и куда поворачивать всё равно говорил Гэвин, где и когда остановиться всё равно выбирал Гэвин. Ричард ничего больше не делал, просто вёл автомобиль так, чтобы всё было в порядке. 

Возле Декорры Гэвин попросил остановить у моста через Висконсин. 

― Я могу спокойно вести дальше, я не устал. 

― А я устал. Всю жопу вообще-то отсидел. 

Ричард свернул на обочину. Гэвин надел куртку и, выйдя из машины, сказал:

― Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты там на меня глубоко обижен и язык у тебя теперь в жопе, но всё же можешь не сидеть в машине, как долбоёб, а сходить и прогуляться. 

― Нет, спасибо, мне это не нужно. 

― Ну и хуй с тобой, ― и громко хлопнул дверью. Через окно можно было увидеть, как он пересёк проезжую часть и исчез ― спустился по лестнице к берегу. Ричард обхватил руль руками и прислонился к нему лбом. На радио поставили «Girls just want to have fun», и он просто слушал. Слушал её без каких-либо мыслей.

Если пошарить в карманах куртки, можно найти те две открытки, которые они купили на заправке. Что ж, Дулут ― красивый город, Бемиджи ― красивое место. Может, Ричард где-то внутри себя рад, что он там был и это видел, но какой в этом смысл, если буквально через сутки он это всё уже забудет. В его памяти не будет ничего: ни Миннесоты, ни дороги до неё, ни ветра, ни снега, ни музыки, ни фильмов, ни книг, ни одной из ночей, ни одного из разговоров, ни Гэвина. Гэвина тоже уже не будет в его жизни и в его памяти. 

Ричард не знал, как к этому относиться. 

Он убрал открытки в сумку Гэвина, туда, где лежали тёплые вещи, наполовину пустой пакетик с леденцами, планшет, зарядка, зубная щетка и пустые контейнеры из-под еды. 

Он вытащил из кармана светодиод и положил его на ладонь. Серый потухший круг. Поставить его обратно в висок уже бы не получилось, и Ричард, открыв дверь, выбросил его на проезжую часть, под колеса десятков машин. Диод мелькнул серой ненужной точкой и исчез. 

Больше у RK900 ничего не было.

***

Офицер Джим Паркинс работает в отделе финансовых преступлений. Ему 32 года, у него жена и двое детей, дом в пригороде Детройта. Офицер Паркинс считает, что у него лишний вес (190 фунтов при росте 6 футов считается нормой) и с этим надо бороться, поэтому не так давно офицер Паркинс перешёл на вегетарианство, что стало одной из главных тем его разговоров. В свободное время на рабочем месте офицер Паркинс смотрит свои любимые Youtube-каналы про смешных животных и путешествия в другие страны.

Если сравнивать знания о сержанте Риде со знаниями об офицере Паркинсе, то окажется, что про частную жизнь второго известно намного больше. Паркинс любит своих детей и жену, пикники на уикэндах, экономику и беседы на разные темы, начиная от вопросов насчёт базового функционала андроидов линейки RK и обсуждением новостей Департамента, заканчивая размышлениями о мировой истории и рассуждениями о духовной стороне вегетарианства. 

― В отделе по убийствам опять какая-то каша началась, ― офицер смотрел на кабинеты в другой стороне, через стеклянные стены. ― Говорят, там какое-то дело громкое завели: три убийства в центре города, кишки, мозги у всех жертв наружу, жесть какая-то. Всё непонятно, кто это сделал: андроид или человек. Они сейчас там опять все переругаются… Ты же работал в том отделе, да? 

― Да, у меня есть опыт в двадцати трёх делах, из них два можно считать достаточно сложными. 

― Ты же с Гэвином работал? Точняк, ― он щёлкнул пальцами. ― Вот скажи мне, Рич: что он за человек?

― В каком смысле?

― Ну, чё он злой-то такой? Я даже боюсь ему «привет» сказать, вдруг в жопу пошлёт.

― Он не злой, сэр, он очень эмоциональный. И ещё на нём сказывается большое количество нагрузки по работе. Это всё, что мне о нём известно.

― Да ну, вы же долго работали, не может так быть, что это всё.

На самом деле в памяти RK900 (номер модели 313 248 317 87) это действительно вся информация из файла «сержант Гэвин Рид». 

Сейчас RK900 с офицером Паркинсом разбираются с делом о незаконном списывании денежных средств с электронных банковских счетов. Офицер обзванивает все банки, где происходили кражи, и опрашивает сотрудников по своему списку вопросов, который составил ещё сегодня утром. 13 марта, 12:56. 

― Слушай, дружище. ― Офицер взял телефонную трубку для очередного звонка. ― Принеси мне холодного какао. Моё молоко там на дверце, какао в шкафу. 

В кафетерии сержант Рид пьёт кофе и наблюдает за тем, как RK900 промывает кружку офицера Паркинса от чайных пятен, достаёт из холодильника пачку молока и ищет в шкафчике банку с какао-порошком. 

― Добрый день, сержант.

― Ну привет.

― Как вам новая должность? ― две чайные ложки какао на одну чашку молока.

― Да так, бумажек пока много, но в целом заебись.

― Вам не выдали андроида-помощника, чтобы он этим занимался? 

― Ещё нет, я ведь должен какой-то срок отработать сам. 

― Что ж, желаю вам удачи на новой должности. Надеюсь, вы не будете снова работать сверхурочно, это вредит здоровью. ― RK900 улыбнулся и вернулся к какао.

Сержант Рид с интересом рассматривает его. Какао-порошок нужно тщательно размешать в молоке. С минуту в кафетерии слышен только размеренный звон ложки о стенки кружки.

― Скажи: ты что-нибудь помнишь? ― Сержант повертел в руках уже пустой стаканчик из-под кофе. 

― Я помню всё, что связано со следственной работой. Вам нужна какая-то информация из старых дел? 

― Нет, не совсем это. 

― Тогда я ничем не могу помочь вам, сэр, извините. ― RK900 взял кружку. ― Мне нужно идти. Рад был с вами пообщаться, ― и протянул сержанту Риду ладонь для рукопожатия.

― Что это? ― сержант с недоумением посмотрел на него.

― Этому жесту меня научил мой новый коллега, офицер Паркинс из отдела финансовых дел. Он говорит, что это очень дружелюбный жест. 

Сержант Рид молча вышел мимо него из кафетерия.

***

16 марта, 18:03. Конец рабочего дня.

― Боже, ― офицер Паркинс взволнованно похлопал себя по карманам, стоя на выходе из Департамента. ― Я телефон на столе забыл. Слушай, будь добр, отнеси это в машину, ― и протянул RK900 свою куртку, две толстые папки и ключи от личного автомобиля. ― Машина на парковке, сам знаешь где. А я сейчас буду. ― И торопливым шагом пошёл обратно в здание.

Сержант Рид курил недалеко от автостоянки, под наклейкой «Место для курения».

― Куда это ты? 

― Офицер попросил меня отнести его вещи в машину. Рабочий день окончен, он едет домой, а я возвращаюсь в башню «Киберлайф».

― О-о-о, ну ясно. Что же, не буду мешать вашему с Паркинсом режиму. 

― А почему вы не уезжаете домой, сэр? 

― А ты чё, помнишь у меня личную тачку? ― Сержант сделал затяжку. 

― Вы снова работаете сверхурочно? 

― А куда деваться. 

― Не злоупотребляйте этим, сэр. В любом случае важен здоровый режим сна и питания. 

― Я от тебя уже это всё слышал. ― Сержант потушил сигарету о стенку мусорного бака.

― Правда?

― Ёбаную тыщу раз. ― Сержант Рид поправил кобуру на поясе. 

В памяти RK900 такого нет.

― Извините за вопрос, сэр, но что нас связывало помимо работы? Мы были друзьями?

Сержант покачался на пятках, сунув руки в карманы. Система считала выражение его лица как расслабленное, спокойное. Значок на его груди отражал свет от фонаря. Сержант пожал плечами.

― Да как-то хуй пойми. Иди уже к себе домой, окей? ― и, развернувшись, ушёл.

***

18 марта, 11:03.

Сегодня они с офицером проверяют часть клиентской базы у банков, получивших ущерб в виде несанкционированного списания средств третьими лицами. Офицер Паркинс слушает в наушниках радиоволну «Detroit Today» (последние новости города, реклама, передача о здоровом образе жизни, музыкальная пауза, реклама). 

― Вот, держи, ― на стол RK900 сержант Рид ему кинул что-то картонное. ― Ты забыл это на своём прошлом рабочем столе.

Буклет из национального парка штата Миннесота «Кайлен Вуд» и две открытки: озеро Бемиджи и вид на город Дулут. 

― О, Гэвин, привет! ― офицер Паркинс вытащил один наушник. ― Как дела?

― Да так, заёбываюсь понемногу. 

― Сэр, ― RK900 протягивает ему открытки, ― не думаю, что это моё. 

Сержант Рид посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. 

― Да ну? 

И ушёл. RK900 смотрел в его спину в синей полицейской куртке.

― Эй, Рич, что там у тебя? ― RK900 передал офицеру Паркинсу открытки. Он принялся с интересом их разглядывать. Свободный наушник болтался на плече. ― О, тебе нравится Миннесота?

― Не знаю, сэр. Я же там никогда не был.


End file.
